<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tear down my reason by smallvictories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623618">Tear down my reason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallvictories/pseuds/smallvictories'>smallvictories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink (mention), Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spanking, Voice Kink, based on bcs s03e02, jimmy is a desperate little man who wants mike to notice him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallvictories/pseuds/smallvictories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got this <em>thing</em> that's been developing for a while. A thing that he can usually avoid examining too closely or else drink into submission on the occasions when his brain grabs on and refuses to let go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Ehrmantraut/Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think we're done for today." Mike says tiredly, grabbing the GPS tracker from Jimmy.</p><p>He did exactly what Mike asked him to do, and he did it well, but that's not going to stop Mike from brushing him off. The guy won't even look at him, just keeps on staring forward through the windshield, an ungrateful curmudgeon through and through.</p><p>"That's it?" Jimmy regrets immediately how surprised and whiny he sounds.</p><p>"That's it." Mike confirms, glancing up to the rearview mirror.</p><p>Jimmy curses himself out silently. It's his own fault for constantly trying to build things up between them, when Mike barely tolerates him being around.</p><p>"I mean, I cleared my morning." Jimmy says just a bit too hopefully.</p><p>He's not sure what he's trying to accomplish here, other than confirming to Mike that he's got nothing better to do with his life than help paranoid retirees surveil fried chicken joints. He's such an idiot. He may as well go full-bore and say <em>let me be the Watson to your Holmes</em>. Mike doesn't give a shit. Never has, never will. Jimmy figures he’s not much different than that GPS tracker in Mike's eyes. A tool, a resource. A means to an end.</p><p>Mike turns and raises an eyebrow at him. "I didn't ask you to do that."</p><p>"I assumed this would take longer." Jimmy grumbles.</p><p>Correction, he <em>hoped</em> it would take longer, because he's got this <em>thing</em> that's been developing for a while. A thing that he can usually avoid examining too closely or else drink into submission on the occasions when his brain grabs on and refuses to let go.</p><p>"You know what? I do have one more thing you can do for me."</p><p>Jimmy has butterflies in his stomach, like Mike just asked him to the fucking prom. He groans inwardly and digs his fingernails into his palms. You would think, as a lawyer, he might be able to fake indifference a little better. The slightest grin tugs at Mike's upper lip, and it occurs to Jimmy that he might not like whatever Mike has in mind (not that it'll stop him from doing it).</p><p>Mike has an uncanny ability for knowing exactly which buttons to press to make Jimmy McGill spit out whatever he wants. It worked when he needed a clown to distract those cops from Philly, and it works now, when he has a mysterious need to spy on fast-food restaurants. The worst part of it all is when Mike steps back and demands <em>nothing</em>. Some switch flips in his brain and he wants to give him <em>everything,</em> like a dog so desperate for a treat that he starts performing his entire repertoire. Sitting pretty, rolling over, spinning in circles, hoping desperately for one of his tricks to hit the mark.</p><p>"What do you want?" Jimmy forces out the question and tries not to hold too much expectation in his words.</p><p>Mike raises an eyebrow at Jimmy and turns the key in the ignition as though that answers his question. He shifts the car into drive and pulls away from the curb.</p><p>"Where are we going?" He's getting a little nervous now.</p><p>"Not far, relax." Mike drones.</p><p>Jimmy sits and drums his fingers on his knees, trying not to get too worked up. They drive for an agonizing ten minutes before they pull up to an abandoned-looking warehouse. The windows are busted out, and the large, rusted truck bay door is jammed halfway open, supported by a large stack of pallets. Fear pours over Jimmy like a bucket of ice water. Is Mike about to interrogate him? Or worse?</p><p>Mike pulls the car into the dusty lot and inside the warehouse through the propped open door. They come to a stop and Mike rolls down all the windows before turning off the engine.</p><p>"Listen, Mike, I <em>swear</em> I told you everything! Nothing happened, the guy had the bag on the floor between his legs and then–"</p><p>Mike raises his hand dismissively and Jimmy falls silent. He turns to Jimmy and chuckles under his breath.</p><p>"I believe you, I'm not gonna hurt you."</p><p>Jimmy clears his throat as the wheels turn in his head. So, if Mike believes him, what the fuck is going on here? He frowns and is about to demand an explanation when Mike speaks up.</p><p>"You did a good job back there, so I figure you deserve something for that."</p><p>"I did?" Jimmy stammers. "I do? I mean, what are you–"</p><p>Mike unzips his jacket and untucks his shirt, moving his knees as far apart as the confined space allows.</p><p>"Go ahead Jimmy, you earned it." Mike smirks and reaches down to unzip his pants.</p><p>Jimmy gulps and flicks his eyes down to Mike’s crotch and back to his face. He shouldn’t do this. He <em>wants</em> to do this. His heart pounds in his throat and sweat soaks through the underarms of his shirt beneath his suit jacket. Maybe he's going to regret this either way, but the "good" part of him wins out.</p><p>"Listen, I don't know what you think… I mean, I have a girlfriend." Jimmy stammers in protest as drops of sweat roll down his spine.</p><p>"Huh, guess I misread you." Mike says evenly, moving to zip up his pants.</p><p>In that half moment, between doing the right thing and doing what he wants, Jimmy thinks about his regrets. Lately it seems whenever he's chosen the "right” thing, he's regretted it. Maybe sometimes it's not as simple as right and wrong? Before he can stop himself, Jimmy snaps his hand out and grabs Mike's arm.</p><p>"No, wait."</p><p>Mike stops moving and glares down at the hand on his arm and then up at Jimmy. Jimmy quickly lets go and anxiously clears his throat. Mike smirks at him, and Jimmy has a creeping feeling up the back of his neck. Somehow, Mike knows things about him. Like he knows this is the exact kind of weird scenario Jimmy has thought about (more than once) late at night after a couple too many drinks, splayed out on the futon in the back of the nail salon.</p><p>A flush rises in Jimmy's cheeks as he reaches down between Mike's thighs and cups him through his pants. The guy's not even hard yet and there's just, <em>a lot,</em> down there. Jimmy gulps nervously and licks his lips.</p><p>"You want my cock in your throat, don't you?" Mike murmurs, resting his hands on his thighs and giving Jimmy a smug look.</p><p>Jimmy inhales sharply and glances around furtively, worried that maybe they aren’t alone and someone might overhear them.</p><p>"Answer me."</p><p>"Jesus, yes, <em>okay?"</em> Jimmy hisses under his breath, eyes darting up to the rearview mirror.</p><p>"No one's here, relax." Mike reassures him with a soft chuckle.</p><p>Jimmy leans over and works his fingers into Mike’s fly, pulling his semi-hard cock through the opening. It stiffens up quickly as Jimmy stares. He looks up at Mike and is surprised to see all the usual frustration gone from his eyes, replaced with something unfamiliar. Mike reaches up slowly, like he’s dealing with a skittish animal, and cradles Jimmy’s chin, running his thumb over his bottom lip. Jimmy's brain struggles to process the evidence in front of him. Maybe Mike likes him much more than he lets on?</p><p>Jimmy closes his eyes and lets his jaw fall open, just a little. An invitation. An experiment. There's a rustling in the quiet car as Mike leans down slightly and slides his thumb past Jimmy's bottom lip. Mike's skin is rough and slightly salty. Jimmy moans and swirls his tongue over the pad of Mike’s thumb, sucking noisily.</p><p>He wasn't expecting the sounds that start coming from Mike. Quiet, low moans between ragged breaths. Jimmy opens his eyes and pulls away. Mike trails his hand down Jimmy's throat and around the back of his neck, settling over the base of his skull. Jimmy leans over further, laying awkwardly across the centre console to avoid the gear stick.</p><p>He grips the base of Mike’s cock and moves it slightly back and forth, before he presses a chaste kiss to the head. Mike's lips twitch briefly into a smile and he leans his head back, applying the slightest pressure with his grip, and closes his eyes.</p><p>Jimmy pushes up into the pressure from that big hand over his skull, grunting softly when Mike responds by tightening his grip and rubbing a small circle into Jimmy's skin with his still-wet thumb. Jimmy sighs softly and smiles up at Mike.</p><p>"You gonna start sucking or just keep makin' eyes at me?" Mike opens his eyes and looks down at him.</p><p>Jimmy's face heats up like he's been caught red-handed stealing from his dad's till. It's just like this asshole to rile him up and then pretend like he's not responsible for it.</p><p>"And they say romance is dead." Jimmy sneers, trying to claw back some semblance of dignity in his distinctly undignified position (<em>about to suck off a man nearly 20 years his senior in an abandoned lot,</em> his brain helpfully reminds him).</p><p>Wouldn't everyone be so proud to see him now. Jimmy quashes <em>that</em> particular line of thought before it has a chance to dig in its heels. He braces himself with both hands on Mike's thighs. He feels solid and real, and that gives him pause. He's not supposed to like this as much as he does.</p><p>Mike leans back and folds one hand behind his head, gripping the base of Jimmy's skull tighter. Jimmy shivers against the dull pain and groans softly. Mike seems to notice the effect of his rough handling and hums appreciatively.</p><p>Jimmy flattens his tongue against Mike's shaft and then drags slowly up and over the head. He hums, so pleased with himself when he hears a low gravelly moan slip from Mike. The sound travels like a shot down his spine, right to his cock, and Jimmy shifts uncomfortably as he strains against the fly of his pants.</p><p>"How many times have you thought about this, huh?" Mike asks, pushing Jimmy's head down to make it clear the question is rhetorical.</p><p>Jimmy inhales sharply and pops the head into his mouth, working his tongue over and around it in a steady motion. Too many times. He’s thought about this <em>way </em>too many times.</p><p>"Not your first time doing this, I can tell." Mike growls, running his hand through Jimmy's hair as he takes more of him in. "I guess your mouth's good for more than just telling lies."</p><p>Jimmy unwillingly lets out a long groan around Mike’s cock. God, Mike's right. He’s a dirty liar. He always has been.</p><p>"You like that?" Mike eggs him on, jerking his hips a little. "You like it when I call you a liar?"</p><p>Jimmy groans and tries to take more into his mouth, but Mike doesn't seem quite done filling out yet and it's getting hard to take him all in.</p><p>"C'mon, everyone knows you got a big mouth, you can take a big cock." Mike sneers and rolls his hips up into Jimmy's mouth.</p><p>Jimmy steals a sideways glance up at Mike and sees his eyes are closed and his jaw slack. He makes a happy little sound and his heart races. He's doing a <em>good job.</em> As if on cue, Mike groans softly and tightens his grip on the back of Jimmy's head.</p><p>"That's a good boy, take it all."</p><p>Jimmy lets out a muffled whine and grips Mike’s thighs tighter. He presses down until his lips touch the base of Mike’s cock and gags a little before relaxing his throat. The car is filled with Jimmy's ridiculous gulping, punctuated by Mike's harsh panting and soft moans.</p><p>Jimmy moves his legs, trying to keep his blood flowing and avoid cramping. As he does this, his cock rubs between his thighs. He shifts his legs and rocks his hips experimentally until he finds a position where he can effectively fuck his own thighs. He’s too far-gone to feel self-conscious about it either. When Mike notices, he lets out a choked laugh, which only gets Jimmy more frantic.</p><p>"Getting desperate?" Mike smirks.</p><p>Jimmy whines affirmatively and closes his eyes. He eases his mouth off Mike's cock a little and fills the gap with his hand, jerking him into his mouth. Mike gets louder and Jimmy hopes he was right that no one will find them here. They’re making enough noise to be found now, that’s for sure.</p><p>“That’s good.” Mike half-whispers. “Don’t stop.”</p><p>Mike’s breathing picks up and roughens, and his thigh muscles contract beneath Jimmy's hands. Jimmy glances to the right and notices Mike’s legs are stretched out as far as possible, his toes pointed upward, heels dug down into the carpeted floor of the car. He can’t help but swell with pride when he notices Mike’s legs are actually <em>trembling</em>, and it’s because of him.</p><p>He grinds himself harder between his thighs, making soft, rhythmic grunts around Mike’s cock. He jerks Mike faster and is gratified when he responds with a desperate sound and digs his fingers into the armrest, rolling his hips upward.</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck </em>Jimmy.” Mike chokes out, struggling for breath. “I’m gonna come down your throat, I’m gonna <em>fill you up.”</em></p><p>He’s never been more grateful for his mouth to be occupied, otherwise he’d be crying and begging for it after a declaration like that. He grinds his cock urgently between his thighs and listens to Mike’s grunts and sighs. It won’t be much longer now. His cries are muffled while his own desperate commentary runs through his head <em>(Pleasepleaseplease fill me up, I’ll be good!)</em></p><p>He imagines Mike tells him he did a bad job at the restaurant, he didn’t get the information he needed. Mike pulls him out of the car by his shirt collar and presses him down over the hood, yanking down his pants just enough to get to his tight little hole. He pushes into him dry, and it hurts, but secretly Jimmy likes it. He struggles on purpose just to make Mike work for it, to force him down and make him take it. Mike fucks him harder and faster, filling him up until he can hardly breathe and –</p><p>Jimmy gasps around Mike’s cock and moans as he comes, accidentally kicking out against the passenger door. Hot semen trails down his thighs and soaks through his boxers and pants. Mike’s hand tenses on the back of Jimmy’s head and he jerks his hips unsteadily. There’s a pulsing at the back of Jimmy’s throat and he fists his hands in the fabric of Mike’s pants and swallows him down.</p><p>Eventually, Mike relaxes into the seat and releases his grip on Jimmy’s head. Jimmy is about to pull away when Mike reaches out and gently brushes his sweaty hair back off his forehead. He looks up at Mike incredulously, but the man's eyes are closed, chest heaving while he catches his breath.</p><p>Jimmy pulls away and wipes his lips, pushing himself back into the passenger seat. What was that all about? He presses his hand to his forehead where Mike touched him and glances over at him cautiously. Mike seems unbothered as he tucks himself back into his pants and zips up, turning the key in the ignition without a second glance at him. Jimmy crosses his arms over his lap and wonders if Mike noticed the mess he made of himself. He stares pointedly out the window and doesn’t say a word. Neither does Mike.</p><p>Mike drives them back to the side street across from Los Pollos and pulls up behind Jimmy’s Esteem. He turns off the engine and stifles a yawn.</p><p>"So that’s it?" Jimmy asks, petulantly crossing his arms over his chest, before remembering the mess on his pants and jamming his forearms awkwardly back down overtop of his crotch.</p><p>“Mhm.” Mike grunts affirmatively.</p><p>"Seems like that was more of a reward for you." Jimmy grumbles.</p><p>"Yeah." Mike huffs and fixes Jimmy with a withering gaze. "I'm sure you hated every second of it."</p><p>Jimmy fidgets nervously under Mike's glare but has no argument to present. <em>I plead guilty, your honour.</em></p><p>Mike leans over and almost touches his lips to Jimmy's ear.</p><p>"You wanted this… don't forget that." Mike murmurs.</p><p>Jimmy shivers and swallows hard. Mike leans forward and for one terrifying moment, he thinks Mike is going to kiss him, but he simply reaches over him to open the door.</p><p>“Thanks for your time.” He says, his baseline level of irritation with Jimmy back in full-force. <em>Conversation over.</em></p><p>Jimmy slams the door behind him and rushes to his car. He settles in his drivers seat and sneaks a peek back at Mike. The old fart already has his binoculars out and trained on his rearview mirror, watching the restaurant. Jimmy scoffs and shifts his sticky thighs in his seat before driving away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimmy's been tossing and turning all night, he can’t get it off his mind. Finally, he gives in. He slips his hand under the waistband of his boxers and starts to stroke himself. He thinks about Mike's cock against his tongue and in his throat. Hot, solid, and throbbing. He imagines big hands framing his face and thick fingers carding through his hair. What would it have been like if Mike had kissed him? He wishes he had. If Mike were here, what would he do?</p><p>Jimmy gasps and stops stroking himself. He got close surprisingly fast. He pants and eyes up his cellphone on the desk at the foot of the futon. An idea grabs him and won't let go. <em>Call Mike.</em> He figures Mike might be into it. He sure seemed into it when his cock was halfway down his throat. Besides, fortune favours the bold.</p><p>He sits up and reaches to disconnect his phone from its charger and lays back with it in his hands. He flips it open and stares at it in the dim light filtering through the glass block wall behind him. It's almost 2am. He shouldn't be doing this. He counts silently to three and presses the speed dial for Mike. He raises the phone to his ear and listens to it ringing, anxiously spinning his ring around his pinky finger. Just when he's about to flip his phone closed, defeated, Mike answers with a grunt.</p><p>“Hey.” Jimmy says timidly. “It's me.”</p><p>There's a beat of silence before Mike exhales into the receiver. Somehow, Jimmy knows he's rolling his eyes.</p><p>“What d'you want?” Mike's voice is rough with sleep. Jimmy shivers.</p><p>“Sorry, did I wake you?”</p><p>“This better be good.” Mike grumbles.</p><p>Jimmy wishes he’d thought just a little more before he called (or at least let his brain do more of the thinking).</p><p>“I couldn't sleep.” Jimmy admits. “I wanted to ask you about the other day… after I helped you out at Los Pollos –”</p><p>“I'm gonna stop you right there.” Mike monotones. “Good night, Jimmy.”</p><p>Jimmy is stunned when the call disconnects. That grumpy sonofabitch really just hung up on him. Jimmy scoffs and hits the redial. Mike answers before the second ring this time.</p><p>“I am gonna shove your phone so far up your ass, you'll be crying in dial tones.”</p><p>Jimmy's not sure why he expected any different.</p><p>“Now you're threatening me?” Jimmy laughs nervously. “C'mon, can we just talk about this?”</p><p>There’s a shuffling sound on the other end of the line.</p><p>“It’s the middle of the night.” Mike probably wants to sound threatening, but the effect is ruined when his voice pitches up as he stifles a yawn. It’s kinda cute. Jimmy shakes his head and tries to focus.</p><p>“Okay, when should I call you back?” Jimmy asks, half seriously. He'll take whatever he can get.</p><p>“No.” Mike grumbles. “Let's get this over with.”</p><p>Jimmy clears his throat and steadies himself.</p><p>“Where did that come from? Why did we do that?”</p><p>Silence. Jimmy imagines the glare Mike would be giving him if he could, and it’s really working for him.</p><p>“What do you want me to say?” Mike sounds done with him already.</p><p>“I want to know how long you've been thinking of me that way.”</p><p>There’s a pause and Mike exhales.</p><p>“How do you know I think about you at all?”</p><p><em>Ouch!</em> Jimmy scowls and pushes onward. He’s not going to be defeated that easily.</p><p>“You strike me as a 'same breakfast every morning for the last 20 years' kinda guy.” Jimmy says smugly. “So, I doubt you decided on a whim to stick your dick in my mouth.”</p><p>Mike exhales loudly. He’s got him riled now.</p><p>“I don’t think it matters.” Mike replies sharply.</p><p>“Of course, it matters.”</p><p>“You woke me up in the middle of the night, and for what?” Mike snarls.</p><p>Jimmy shivers and grabs his cock through his boxers. His flagging erection is straightening up again. God, he's fucked up. Why does he love it so much when Mike's angry with him? The man's voice does things to him. The angrier he gets the deeper and more growly his voice becomes. It makes him seem animalistic and uncontrolled, like at any moment he might throw Jimmy down and fuck the life out of him. The slightest whine escapes his lips. A beat passes and Jimmy wonders if Mike heard him.</p><p>“Jesus, is that what you wanted?” Mike spits indignantly. “For me to yell at you and call you names? Couldn’t come without it, huh?”</p><p>Jimmy exhales and slips his hand beneath the waistband of his boxers, sighing softly as he strokes himself. He's embarrassed to be called out like this, but that only makes it better. He wants to deny it, he wants Mike to press him for the information.</p><p>“I don't… I'm not…” Jimmy breaks into a sweat.</p><p>“You're fucking pathetic, you know that?” Mike growls. “Why don't you jerk off alone, like a normal person? Put on a video or something?”</p><p>Jimmy whimpers softly. He's pathetic as hell. He knows that. It occurs to him, if Mike isn't interested, wouldn't he have hung up by now? Jimmy steels himself and decides to try to fluster him.</p><p>“I liked what we did.” Jimmy rasps. “I liked everything about it.”</p><p>Mike clears his throat.</p><p>“I figured, since you messed your pants like a teenager.”</p><p>Jimmy scoffs. Is this asshole really gonna pretend like he didn't enjoy it?</p><p>“Well, I figure you must've liked it too.” Jimmy says smugly. “Since you came in my mouth.”</p><p>“I don't know what you're looking for here.” Mike sounds exasperated. “D'you have a daddy kink or something? You need a bedtime story?”</p><p>Jimmy strokes himself leisurely, curving his wrist and palming the head of his cock, smearing precum messily. He thinks about calling Mike <em>Daddy</em> and, if he's being honest, it's kind of working for him.</p><p>“What if I did?” Jimmy breathes.</p><p>“Well, that depends.” Mike replies sternly. “Have you been a good boy?”</p><p>Jimmy's breath catches in his throat. Jesus, Mike’s really playing along with this?</p><p>“N-no?” </p><p>Mike laughs and the sound wraps around him like a warm blanket. Jimmy hates the stupid grin pasted on his face right now. He shouldn't be affected like this.</p><p>“No bedtime story for you, then.”</p><p>Jimmy imagines Mike is smiling right now. He can't recall ever seeing Mike really smile, but he'd like to.</p><p>“I just wanted to hear your voice.” Jimmy cringes at himself, disbelieving. “I like it.”</p><p>There's a creaking sound on Mike's end, like the springs of a mattress.</p><p>“Oh, really?” Mike seems intrigued by his admission.</p><p>“Yeah, I just…” Jimmy tries to think of something clever or funny to say, but he's at a loss. “I just like it.”</p><p>“What were you thinking about before you called me?”</p><p>This catches Jimmy off-guard. Mike's actually into this. Jimmy keeps his hand movement over his cock slow, but steady.</p><p>“I was thinking about you.” Jimmy says quietly, “and what I'd want you to do, if you were here with me.”</p><p>Unless he's imagining it, Mike’s breathing seems louder than before.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Mike murmurs, and for a moment it feels like he’s there with him.</p><p>Jimmy's breath catches and he forces himself to slow down. He clears his throat and gathers his courage.</p><p>“I want you to push me up against the wall, like uh, face first, and hold me there and I'd struggle a bit so you'd press up against me and force me to stay still.” Jimmy rambles in one breath, nervously, and takes a big inhale, waiting anxiously for a response.</p><p>There's a ragged exhale in Jimmy's ear and he squirms as hot arousal shoots through his body. Jesus, is Mike jerking off right now?</p><p>“Are you… touching yourself?” Jimmy half-whispers, expecting to get laughed off the phone.</p><p>“Mhm.” Mike grunts in response.</p><p>Jimmy can't help the shuddering sigh he makes when he hears that. He tugs his boxers down over his thighs and jerks himself gamely.</p><p>“I wish I could see you right now.” Jimmy admits shakily.</p><p>“Keep going.” Mike encourages.</p><p>Jimmy trembles from the shot of adrenaline those words give him. Holy shit, Mike really wants this.</p><p>“Well, uhh.” Jimmy fucks the ring of his fist and pinches his eyes shut. “I'd be begging you to fuck me.”</p><p>“You wouldn't need to beg for long.” Mike growls under his breath.</p><p>The way Mike is suddenly all-in on this scenario makes Jimmy whine desperately and roll his hips.</p><p>“D’you think you could take all of me?” Mike asks with a soft groan.</p><p>“Yeah, I could.” He replies shyly. “I've got a dildo about your size.”</p><p>A moment passes as he listens to Mike pant on the other end of the line.</p><p>“Fuck yourself with it.” Mike orders.</p><p>Jimmy's throat goes dry.</p><p>“You're serious?” He squeaks.</p><p>“Do I sound like I'm joking?” Mike’s patience is thinning.</p><p>“I, uh…” Jimmy hesitates. “Yeah, okay. Gimme a second.”</p><p>Jimmy tugs up his boxers and leaps up from the futon. He opens the top drawer of his desk and retrieves his earpiece, turning it on and positioning it over his ear. </p><p>“Can you hear me?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Mike grunts boredly.</p><p>Jimmy opens the bottom drawer and retrieves the bag concealing his toy, hidden under a stack of files.</p><p>“I gotta get ready first, it's a little big.” Jimmy says, hopping back on the futon.</p><p>“Go ahead, finger yourself for me.” Mike murmurs.</p><p>There's the faintest sound of skin on skin from Mike's end. Jimmy grins, knowing that Mike has his big hand wrapped around his cock right now, jerking away to the thought of him finger-fucking himself. He yanks off his boxers and lays back into the pillows. He squirts lube over his fingers and spreads his legs, reaching down to gently tease his hole. A little sigh escapes his lips as he slips his finger in.</p><p>“Keep talkin’ Jimmy.” Mike says with a grunt.</p><p>Jimmy struggles to focus as he slides his finger deeper and adds a second.</p><p>“I… I’d beg you to fuck me and you’d push me down over my desk and…” Jimmy trails off with a low moan as he curls his fingers against his prostate. “Fuck, just come over, please.”</p><p>“I’m not making a trip just to get you off.” Mike says under his breath.</p><p>Jimmy guesses Mike is still jerking off. His unsteady breathing certainly makes it seem that way. It shouldn’t be that hard to convince him.</p><p>“Please?” Jimmy begs, not caring how desperate he sounds. “You can do whatever you want to me.”</p><p>Mike hums softly and then speaks after a moment. “I have the day off tomorrow, might as well do something interesting.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Jimmy groans and moves his fingers faster.</p><p>“Stop touching yourself and go unlock the door.” Mike commands.</p><p>“Yeah, I will.” Jimmy says gratefully, pulling out his fingers and reaching for the tissue on his desk.</p><p>“I’ll be there soon.” Mike hangs up.</p><p>Jimmy rips off his earpiece and tosses it on the desk, tugging his boxers back on. He rushes out of his office and through the salon to the front door and turns the lock. He nervously clears his throat and returns to his office.</p><p>He flops down on the futon and wrings his hands, trying to ignore his cock jutting stiffly up through the fly of his boxers. He fidgets and pants. What's Mike gonna do to him? He wants to touch himself so bad. I mean, why not? As long as he doesn't come, Mike's not gonna find out.</p><p>Jimmy wraps one hand around the base of his cock and begins to rub the head gently with the palm of his other hand. His head falls back and he moans, thinking about Mike fucking him and disjointed images flash through his mind. Mike fucks him into his desk, against the wall, he rides Mike on the futon. He stops several times, making sure never to get too close. He drops his chin to his chest and looks down at his cock, precum weeping from the slit.</p><p>“What part of 'stop touching yourself' didn't you understand?” Mike's voice cuts through the silence.</p><p>Jimmy snaps his head up and notices a dark figure in the doorway. Mike steps into the room and turns on the lamp on Jimmy’s desk. He closes the door to the tiny room and leans back against it, crossing his arms. Jimmy drops his hands from his dick and looks sheepishly up at Mike.</p><p>“You got me worked up, you can't expect –”</p><p>Mike steps forward and Jimmy gasps in surprise as he hauls him up by the shirt and slams him against the door. Jimmy raises his hands defensively and Mike gives him a half smile, leaning in so the tip of his nose almost touches Jimmy’s.</p><p>“At any point, if you want me to stop, just say so.”</p><p>Jimmy nods, speechless. Mike leans against him and presses a kiss to his throat before turning him around and pressing him face-first into the door. Jimmy whines and pants, his brain buzzing.</p><p>“Tell me what you want.” Mike says it like a threat and grinds his hips into Jimmy's ass.</p><p>He groans and struggles, satisfied when Mike presses into him harder and squeezes his wrists so tightly they hurt.</p><p>“Please fuck me. I need it.” Jimmy begs.</p><p>Mike hums and releases Jimmy's wrists.</p><p>“If you want anything from me, you’d better do exactly as I say.”</p><p>“I will. I swear I'll be good.” Jimmy whines and grinds back into Mike’s crotch, moving his ass in a little circle against the hardness there.</p><p>“You're too easy.” Mike laughs under his breath.</p><p>Mike steadies Jimmy with a hand between his shoulder blades and tugs his boxers down. Jimmy inhales sharply when the cool air hits him. Suddenly Mike slaps him and Jimmy cries out.</p><p>“You could warn me first!” Jimmy hisses.</p><p>“Oh? You didn't like that?” Mike’s voice drips with mock concern. “Okay, I won't do it anymore.”</p><p>He liked it. He liked it a great deal.</p><p>“No! I mean…” Jimmy stammers. “You can keep doing that. If you want.”</p><p>The hand drops from Jimmy’s back and he hears the grind of springs in the mattress. He turns around and Mike is there, sitting on the futon. He gives him a hard stare and pats his thigh, motioning for Jimmy to come over.</p><p>He kicks off his boxers from around his ankles and walks up to Mike. He's nervous as hell. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he lets them dangle at his sides and stares at the floor, acutely aware of how stupid he looks in his undershirt with his hard cock sticking out. Mike reaches out and pulls Jimmy's shirt up. He leans down and lets Mike pull it up over his head.</p><p>“Get on with it.” Mike says impatiently.</p><p>Jimmy crawls onto the futon and awkwardly sprawls over Mike’s thighs. He finds he can almost grind his cock against Mike’s, and he starts to try to adjust his position to feel it more when Mike strikes him hard. Jimmy cries out and grips the bedsheets.</p><p>“You're gonna call me 'sir' from now on, understand?”</p><p>Jimmy nods and Mike gives him another sharp smack.</p><p>“Use your words.”</p><p>“Yes!” Jimmy whines. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>Mike hums in approval and gently rubs Jimmy's ass where he last slapped him. Jimmy sighs. He's in heaven right now, this feels so good.</p><p>“I'm going to spank you,” Mike says matter-of-factly, “and I want to hear you count them out and thank me for it.”</p><p>Jimmy moans and writhes in Mike's lap. Mike grabs a fistful of Jimmy's hair and yanks his head up.</p><p>“Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Jimmy grits out and daringly rocks his hips into the side of Mike’s thigh.</p><p>“Cut that out.” Mike snaps and lets go of Jimmy’s hair.</p><p>Mike grips Jimmy’s shoulder with one hand and he braces himself. When Mike's hand makes contact, he cries out and tears spring to his eyes. He forgets for a moment what he's supposed to do.</p><p>“One!” He yelps. “Th-thank you.”</p><p>The hand on his shoulder tightens warningly.</p><p>“Uh, sir!”</p><p>Mike gives him slap after slap, each one harder than the last. Every couple slaps he gets a reprieve when Mike gently rubs him down, but tears keep streaming down his face and eventually he loses his focus and forgets what number they're on.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I forget… I forget what number we're on sir.” Jimmy sobs.</p><p>“That quickly, huh?” Mike remarks. “We're only on nine.”</p><p>Nine? How is that possible? His ass is on fire like it's been at least twenty.</p><p>Mike smacks him again and Jimmy really starts crying now. Mike seems to take pity on him and starts to massage him with both hands, working over his raw, stinging skin.</p><p>“You're not asking me to stop, but it seems like you should be.” Mike murmurs. He leans down and kisses Jimmy's sore bottom.</p><p>Jimmy's breath catches in his throat. It never occurred to him to ask Mike to stop. Something about the pain is centering. It feels deserved. It feels right. Mike's still massaging his sore ass, his other hand pressed reassuringly into the back of his neck. Jimmy exhales heavily into the mattress. Mike reaches around and wipes away Jimmy’s tears. Jimmy sneaks a glance up at Mike in his peripheral but can't make out his expression.</p><p>“Stand up.” Mike orders.</p><p>Jimmy does, wincing in discomfort. Mike kicks off his shoes and takes off his jacket, tossing it onto the desk. He sits up at the head of the mattress.</p><p>“Get the lube and c'mere.” Mike growls.</p><p>Jimmy shivers and retrieves the small bottle from his desk and gets on the futon on his hands and knees. Mike grabs the bottle from him and drops it in his shirt pocket. Jimmy’s eyes dart down to Mike’s crotch and he’s definitely at full mast now. Duly noted.</p><p>“Get on your stomach between my legs.”</p><p>Jimmy obediently hauls a leg over Mike and presses his chest down into the mattress, sticking his ass up in the air. Jimmy gulps and resists the urge to rock his hips. He wraps his legs around Mike’s waist and waits patiently. It feels strange to have this much contact with him. He’s solid and warm. When Mike grasps his thighs, it’s all he can do to keep from crying out. He fists his hands in the bedsheet and groans under his breath.</p><p>“Responsive.” Mike comments. “I like that.”</p><p>Jimmy’s not sure why this rankles him, but it does.</p><p>“Last time I checked, you’re pretty responsive yourself.” He sneers.</p><p>Large, warm hands grab him and roughly spread him open, exposing him. He whines and presses back against Mike’s grip. Mike makes a soft, pleased sound. A thick, slightly calloused finger gently rubs Jimmy’s rim, teasing all around his wet hole. Fuck, he can’t help it, he reaches out and wraps his hands around Mike’s feet. He needs something to hold onto. Mike doesn’t tell him to stop, just wiggles his toes slowly inside his socks.</p><p>“You look really good like this.” Mike tells him, his voice lower and thicker than usual.</p><p>He’s not good with compliments, because quite honestly, he’s not used to getting them. He grips Mike’s feet a little harder and pushes back into his touch. Mike laughs under his breath, and Jimmy hears the cap of the lube bottle snap open. He exhales loudly as Mike smears lube over him and dips the tip of his thumb into his opened-up hole. A moment passes and Mike begins to massage Jimmy’s cheeks, pressing him closed and slowly spreading him open again. Jimmy had no idea Mike would be this big a tease in bed. It’s enough to make him press his face down into the mattress and moan uncontrollably. He just wants to be filled.</p><p>“Mike please, you’re killing me.” Jimmy whimpers.</p><p>“That’s a bit dramatic.” Mike says, punctuating his words with a sharp slap on Jimmy’s ass.</p><p>“Just fuck me already.” Jimmy growls in frustration.</p><p>“In a rush?” Mike smirks, sliding a finger inside him without warning. He moves around in circles and tugs at Jimmy’s rim with his thumb.</p><p>Jimmy ruts back against the thick finger inside him, it feels so good. So much different than his own fingers. Large and just slightest amount of roughness. Mike slaps him again, much harder this time, and brings Jimmy back outside of his head.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jimmy curses.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll make you come like this. You’re so desperate.” Mike’s breathing heavily now and Jimmy can feel his legs tensing beneath him.</p><p>It shouldn’t take much to push Mike over the edge if he plays his cards right. He rolls his hips and starts to fuck himself on Mike’s finger.</p><p>“Please, fuck me. I’ll do whatever you want as long as you fuck me.” Jimmy moans and squirms as Mike’s finger moves inside him.</p><p>Mike hums softly in approval and pushes his finger deeper. His other hand digs into Jimmy’s hips and pulls back a little, encouraging Jimmy to ride his finger. Jimmy trembles from the adrenaline. He’s getting Mike worked up. He can hardly remember anything making him feel this good. He wants to make Mike get loud. Like in the car.</p><p>“Didn’t you want to fuck me the other day?” Jimmy mumbles and smiles when Mike grunts in response. “Didn’t you want to throw me down over the hood of your car and make me scream?”</p><p>Mike withdraws his finger and leans into Jimmy, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of hair.</p><p>“You think I don’t know what you’re trying to do here?” Mike’s voice is only just loud enough for Jimmy to make out his words. “I didn’t get up in the middle of the night for a quick fuck. I’m getting my money’s worth.”</p><p>Suddenly he’s hauling Jimmy up into a kneel by his hair and pushing him forward.</p><p>“Turn around.” Mike orders.</p><p>He does and stares down at Mike’s erection tenting his slacks. Subtlety has never been his forte.</p><p>“Make yourself useful.” Mike leans back into the cushions and spreads his legs. Jimmy knows what to do.</p><p>He wipes his damp hair off his forehead and crawls between Mike’s legs. He props himself up on his elbows and bumps his nose into Mike’s covered erection and unzips, pulling it out. He leans back to admire it a little, tracing his fingers along the veins there and smiling when it jumps under his fingers. Mike’s hands grip Jimmy’s skull and urge him forward. His mouth is watering.</p><p>“Spit on it.” Mike commands, reaching down and holding his cock at the base, shaking it gently side to side.</p><p><em>Spit on it.</em> Jimmy’s brain hardly registers the words. He props himself up on his hands and gathers as much saliva as he can before he lets it dribble out of his mouth, falling thickly over Mike’s dick. Mike starts to stroke himself roughly as Jimmy watches, dumbfounded, trying to resist the urge to hump his mattress. <em>Spit on it</em>, Jimmy’s brain repeats. He closes his eyes for a second and tries to commit the moment to memory.</p><p>“I should get myself off like this,” Mike pants, “and not let you touch me at all. How about that?”</p><p>Jimmy's jaw drops and he stammers uselessly. He wants to touch him, but watching Mike get off like this would be just as good. Maybe better. Mike smirks and spreads his legs wider, relaxing into the cushions and groaning loudly while he strokes himself. After a couple minutes, it seems like Mike is getting close. His brow pinches as sweat beads on his forehead. Jimmy cautiously presses his fingers into Mike’s thighs. Mike sighs and slows his pace.</p><p>“Please, can I suck your cock?” Jimmy looks up at Mike pleadingly.</p><p>Mike considers him for a moment. “I don’t know, can you?”</p><p>“Oh my god, did you just correct my grammar?”</p><p>“Yeah, so?” Mike raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Okay, if grammar is your thing, I’m not gonna kinkshame.” Jimmy smiles and tries not to laugh. “<em>May</em> I suck your cock?”</p><p>Mike grabs Jimmy’s head roughly and shoves him down. He catches a breath as Mike pushes up into his mouth and moans. It’s so much better than it was in the car. Jimmy starts grinding down into the mattress as he swallows around Mike’s cock. Mike pulls him off with a sharp tug on his hair and tilts up his chin with his other hand.</p><p>“If you come without my permission, I’ll make sure you regret it.” Mike seems dead serious about this, not to be fucked with.</p><p>Before Jimmy has a chance to even think about responding, Mike’s shoving him back down. Jimmy enthusiastically takes all of Mike’s cock, eyes watering as he swallows and gags before relaxing his throat. Jimmy grips Mike’s thighs and makes muffled sounds of pleasure. Mike’s fingers loosen in his hair and he begins to thrust gently into Jimmy’s throat. The sounds that start coming from Mike are unbelievable. Long, drawn out moans and ragged sighs that make Jimmy’s heart skip a beat. Mike must’ve been holding back the last time they were together.</p><p>Jimmy tries to pay attention, tries to take note and commit to memory the things that get the loudest reaction, but he can’t focus. Sweat runs down his forehead and his cock throbs against the mattress, and he wants so badly to rut into it like an animal and get relief. Mike’s hands and legs tremble as he strains upward into Jimmy’s mouth.</p><p>“Your mouth was made for this.” Mike sighs, petting Jimmy’s hair. “Made for me.”</p><p>It’s an oddly personal thing for Mike to say and yet it’s not turning him off at all. Hell, at this point, Mike could slap a collar on him and take him for a walk, he’d do anything. He wants to belong to Mike. Mike groans and pulls Jimmy off him. Jimmy looks down at his handiwork. Mike’s cock looks painfully hard, and it’s twitching, a little bit of precum dribbling from him.</p><p>“Your turn.” Mike says, wiping sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. “Get that dildo you told me about.”</p><p>Jimmy wants to cry. He doesn’t want that. He wants Mike.</p><p>“Please Mike, I don’t need that.” Jimmy begs, clutching his stomach. “Just fuck me already.”</p><p>Mike chuckles and unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt sleeves, rolling them up his forearms.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll be satisfied.” Mike assures him. “Now get on with it.”</p><p>Jimmy scowls at him and gets up from the futon with an exasperated sigh, grabbing the dildo from the bag on his desk.</p><p>Mike smirks at him and folds his arms. “Go ahead. Pretend like I’m not even here.”</p><p>Jimmy feels like he’s being studied. He’s a little embarrassed as he retrieves a chair and places it in front of the glass block wall in the corner. He positions the chair and then looks over at Mike while he runs his tongue over the suction cup on the dildo to wet it. He unceremoniously slaps it onto the glass block. He’s done this more times than he will admit, and he already knows the exact glass block to place it on to be the right height. Jimmy clears his throat nervously. Is Mike really just gonna sit over there on the futon while he fucks himself? I mean, he would still enjoy that, of course, but it doesn’t show much appreciation for his showmanship.</p><p>“I need the lube.” Jimmy mumbles, nervously avoiding Mike’s gaze.</p><p>Mike stands up and closes the short distance between them. He takes the lube from his shirt pocket and slicks up the dildo while Jimmy watches. He puts more of a flourish on it than Jimmy expected. Jimmy thinks about Mike doing that to him and throbs painfully. If it’s possible to be too aroused, he’s there now. Mike slips the lube back in his pocket and grabs a handful of tissue off Jimmy’s desk to clean up his hands. He sits down in the chair in front of Jimmy. Okay, now it’s interesting. Jimmy nervously clears his throat and positions himself in front of the dildo. Mike gets up and stands beside him.</p><p>“Let me help you.” He murmurs, reaching down to tease Jimmy’s hole with his finger.</p><p>He spreads Jimmy open and lines him up against the dildo. Jimmy sighs and grips the arms of the chair, pressing back, slowly impaling himself.</p><p>“There you go.” Mike encourages softly. “That’s good.”</p><p>Jimmy peeks down under his arm and stares at Mike’s cock proudly on display, twitching gently. He moans and pushes back a little harder, making a punched-out sound as he fills himself up. He bottoms out and hisses as his skin touches the cold glass. Mike sighs and runs his fingers up Jimmy’s spine and stops with his hand resting gently on the back of his neck.</p><p>“You look so good right now.” Mike exhales raggedly. “Does it feel good?”</p><p>Jimmy whines and nods his head, gripping the arms of the chair. He starts to move forward, but Mike squeezes his neck gently and he pauses.</p><p>“You’re perfect, just stay still.”</p><p>He hears rustling and turns his head to see Mike unbuttoning his shirt. Jimmy reaches down and starts stroking himself cautiously. Mike notices but lets him off the hook with a quiet huff and finishes with his buttons. He pulls off his shirt and then his pants, laying them out on the futon. He grabs a pillow and returns to Jimmy’s side still wearing his undershirt, boxers, and socks.</p><p>“Socks on kinda guy, huh?” Jimmy jokes in a strained voice, arching his back against the fullness inside him.</p><p>“It’s too cold in here.” Mike grunts, tossing the pillow at Jimmy’s feet and sliding the chair back.</p><p>Jimmy doesn’t have much time to consider the situation developing before Mike is kneeling down on the pillow and wrapping his hand around his cock. He tries to move, but Mike presses him back into the dildo and takes him into his mouth.</p><p><em>“Fffffuck.”</em> Jimmy moans, holding on to Mike’s shoulders for dear life.</p><p>He struggles in his slightly hunched over position, trapped between the press of the glass block and Mike’s hot mouth, unable to move. Every time he tries to roll his hips, Mike pushes back with firm hands on his hip bones. Mike shifts Jimmy’s hips gently while he sucks and the feeling of the dildo pressing side to side is enough to make him want to cry. Mike’s obviously an old hand at this. He’s taken Jimmy down to the root and hardly broken a sweat.</p><p>Mike’s shoulders move rhythmically, and Jimmy knows he must be jerking off. This knowledge alone makes him feel like he might blow his load any moment. When Mike snakes his hand under Jimmy’s balls and back up to tease his stretched-out rim, that’s the last straw.</p><p>“Whoa, okay.” Jimmy chokes out, digging his fingernails into Mike’s skin.</p><p>Mike removes his hand and pulls off him. His breath heats Jimmy’s skin.</p><p>“You good?” Mike pants.</p><p>“No, no.” Jimmy says, searching his addled brain for words. “Can’t keep that up.”</p><p>Mike shuffles back and pushes himself to his feet with a grunt. He sits back in the chair and pulls it closer until Jimmy can reach the arms to support himself. Jimmy gratefully holds on and lifts his head. Mike watches him hungrily. This feels too close, too personal, but Mike doesn’t seem to mind. </p><p>They’re so close now, their faces only inches apart. He looks down at Mike’s lips. They’re wet, a bit reddened and swollen. Jimmy throbs and leans a little bit closer, preparing to get pushed away, but hoping he won’t be. Mike closes the remaining gap and pushes into Jimmy’s mouth with his tongue, covering Jimmy’s hands on the chair arms with his own.</p><p>Kissing Mike isn’t at all like he expected. The roughest part of it is the scrape of Mike’s facial hair against his jaw. Everything else is soft, slow, and gentle. They wind their tongues together languidly, occasionally pulling back to suck and nip at each other's lips. Mike draws back and clasps Jimmy's hands, directing them to his shoulders. Jimmy sighs and touches his forehead to Mike's.</p><p>“Please, let me move.” Jimmy pants.</p><p>“I’ve got you, go on.” Mike gently cups the back of his head.</p><p>Jimmy groans and drops his head into the crook of Mike’s neck, slowly working his hips forward and back. Mike begins to rock against Jimmy, pushing him back into the dildo, making him bottom out each time. His legs tremble and he wraps his arms around Mike’s neck to steady himself. They go on like this until he’s shaking and moaning into Mike’s embrace.</p><p>“You’re taking it so well.” Mike sighs and brushes his lips over Jimmy’s neck, pressing his tongue to the pulse point there.</p><p>“Mike, please.” Jimmy gives it one last try. “I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>“Okay.” Mike rasps and brushes his hand through Jimmy’s hair.</p><p>“Where do you want me?” Jimmy asks as he carefully pulls off the dildo.</p><p>“Uh, the bed.” Mike retrieves the pillow from the floor and follows Jimmy over to the futon.</p><p>Jimmy sits on the mattress and looks up at Mike. He’s tucked himself back in his boxers and isn’t as hard as he was before. Mike purses his lips and drops his eyes to the floor.</p><p>“We don’t have to…” Jimmy says, trying to catch Mike’s eye. “I mean, if you don’t want to.”</p><p>Mike tosses the pillow onto the futon and sighs heavily, dropping down next to Jimmy.</p><p>“No, I want to, but it’s been a while.” Mike admits. “I might not last as long as you want.”</p><p>Jimmy’s stomach clenches with affection. He resists the urge to reach out and grab Mike’s hand.</p><p>“I’ll still have fun, even if only for 20 seconds.” Jimmy smirks.</p><p>Mike scoffs and punches him playfully on the shoulder. He can tell he’s holding back a grin.</p><p>“Fuck you. I’ll last longer than that.”</p><p>“Okay, then c’mere.” Jimmy says encouragingly, laying down and patting the open space beside him. “Let’s fool around and see what happens.”</p><p>Mike raises an eyebrow at that and joins him. They peel back the blankets and slide beneath them. He climbs on top of Mike and trails his fingers down his chest.</p><p>“You’re overdressed.” Jimmy half-whispers, fingering the fabric of Mike’s undershirt.</p><p>“Go ahead.” Mike says with a nod.</p><p>Jimmy pulls Mike’s shirt off and then shifts down to tug off his boxers. He cards his hands through Mike’s chest hair. He’s hairier than him. He likes it. Mike’s lips tug into a little smile and he mimics him, running his hands over Jimmy’s chest. Mike gently pinches one of his nipples and Jimmy leans into his touch and hums.</p><p>“I like that.”</p><p>“Hmm yeah I noticed.” Mike murmurs.</p><p>Mike begins to pinch and tweak both Jimmy’s nipples at the same time. Jimmy arches his back and closes his eyes. Mike rolls him over and climbs on top of him, digging his erection into his thigh. He pushes him back into the pillow and leans down to lick and suck Jimmy’s nipples, alternating between them. Suddenly, Mike’s face twists into a grimace and he pushes off him.</p><p>“Before we go any further.” Mike pauses hesitantly. “You said you have a girlfriend?”</p><p>Jimmy sighs. He didn’t want to be reminded of that right now, but he may as well tell him the sad story.</p><p>“Actually, that’s been just a friends with benefits kinda situation.” Jimmy admits. “I wanted to be more, but I fucked up a few too many times. She told me I should date other people.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Mike says, and Jimmy can tell he means it. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”</p><p>Ready for this? What’s that supposed to mean? His confusion must show because Mike speaks again.</p><p>“If you’re doing this because you’re lonely, you might regret it.”</p><p>Jimmy laughs, earning him a sharp look from Mike.</p><p>“Okay, yeah. I’m lonely.” Jimmy admits sheepishly. “But that’s not what this is about.”</p><p>Mike slides off Jimmy and lays down on his side. Jimmy turns over to face him.</p><p>“What’s it about then?”</p><p>Is Mike seriously asking him about this? He didn’t expect Mike to be into pillow talk. He clears his throat apprehensively.</p><p>“Well, I mean. I’ve thought about you before.” Jimmy rasps, looking down at his hands and fiddling with his pinky ring. “Even before what we did.”</p><p>A smile spreads on Mike’s face. Like, a real one. He didn’t know Mike could smile like that. He can’t help but return it.</p><p>“And you never did anything about it.” Mike smirks.</p><p>He laughs. Does Mike have any self-awareness?</p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna just say it. You’re scary.”</p><p>Mike’s face falls and Jimmy scrambles to find the right words to say. It comes back to him in that moment that Mike’s kid died not that long ago. Obviously, the guy’s not going to be bright and cheery. He's probably depressed. Things were going so well before he put his foot in it.</p><p>“I only meant that you can be intimidating… at times.” Jimmy reassures him.</p><p>“You like it though, don't you?” Mike is watching him closely.</p><p>Jimmy’s face heats up and he looks away. Damn, he’s so obvious. Mike climbs back on top of him and pins his wrists above his head.</p><p>“You like it when I take control.” Mike whispers.</p><p>He struggles underneath Mike, trying to grind against him. Mike tightens his grip on Jimmy’s wrists.</p><p>“Please.” Jimmy begs.</p><p>Mike smiles and leans down to kiss him, releasing his grip and framing Jimmy’s face with his hands. Jimmy moans into the kiss and trails his fingers down Mike’s back. Mike kneels and grabs his discarded shirt, retrieving the bottle of lube from his pocket. He squeezes some over his fingers and reaches between Jimmy’s thighs.</p><p>“I’m good, I’m ready.” Jimmy pants.</p><p>“Better safe than sorry.” Mike says the words patiently but makes quick work of it.</p><p>Mike reaches over to his pile of clothes and urgently fumbles through his pockets, pulling out a condom. Jimmy watches, red-faced and panting, while Mike tears it open and rolls the condom down over his erection. Mike stuffs a pillow under Jimmy’s hips and lines himself up. He wraps his legs around Mike’s waist and squeezes, pulling him in closer. Mike grips Jimmy’s hip with one hand and guides himself in with the other.</p><p>They watch each other as Mike presses forward slowly. Jimmy's heart thuds in his ears, drowning out their panting. Mike makes a little choked sound and stops halfway.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Mike asks in a low voice. “You're really quiet.”</p><p>Jimmy huffs and smiles up at Mike.</p><p>“I'm okay. I'm better than okay.”</p><p>Mike exhales shakily and pushes in slowly until he's fully sheathed. Jimmy moans and Mike’s fingers dig into his hips.</p><p>“I don't wanna hurt you.” Mike breathes.</p><p>This isn't how he expected the night to go. He thought Mike would bend him over his desk, take what he wants, then leave. There's a sensation in his chest, a feeling he can't quite place.</p><p>“You're not gonna hurt me.” Jimmy reassures him. “You can move if you want.”</p><p>“Gimme a second here.” Mike grits out and pinches his eyes shut.</p><p>God, he’s so full. It's perfect. Jimmy whines impatiently and wiggles his hips. Mike responds with a ragged exhale and opens his eyes.</p><p>“Keep that up and this'll be over quick.” Mike warns, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.</p><p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to.” Jimmy fists his hands in the blankets and wills himself to keep still.</p><p>Mike finally begins to move and builds a slow rhythm. Mike’s eyes close again and he chews his bottom lip, hardly making a sound other than his rapid, uneven breathing.</p><p>“Mike?”</p><p>Mike opens his eyes with a grunt and stops moving.</p><p>“Stop trying so hard.” Jimmy pulls him down into a kiss.</p><p>As they kiss, Mike picks up his speed and starts to moan into his mouth. He gently grasps Mike’s chin and guides him to his throat. Mike immediately starts licking and sucking the skin there.</p><p>“Your cock feels so good inside me.” He whispers into Mike’s ear, sliding his tongue around the lobe and pulling it into his mouth, sucking hard.</p><p>“Shit.” Mike curses and drives harder into Jimmy.</p><p>Mike curls one arm around Jimmy’s head and grabs a handful of hair, tipping his head back and licking hot stripes up his throat. Jimmy squeezes Mike’s waist between his thighs and wraps his arms around his neck, holding on tight as Mike slams into him. Without warning, Mike trembles and cries out against his skin, pulsing rapidly inside him. Mike relaxes against Jimmy only briefly before he pulls out and rolls off him. Mike throws a hand over his eyes and works to catch his breath.</p><p>“I told you this would happen.” He says defeatedly.</p><p>“I told you I would have fun,” Jimmy retorts, “and I did.”</p><p>Jimmy leans over to kiss the back of Mike’s hand and lifts it from his eyes. Mike looks at him guiltily and his stomach does a somersault.</p><p>“You've got hands and a mouth, don’t you?” Jimmy asks with a grin, hoping to lighten things up.</p><p>Mike gives him a half smile and cranes his head to look down between Jimmy’s legs.</p><p>“I do.” Mike agrees and gives him a quick kiss. “Looks like we have a situation down there.”</p><p>Mike sits up and pushes Jimmy back into the pillow. He sits by Jimmy’s torso and strokes his cock, resting his other hand gently at the base of Jimmy’s throat. Jimmy moans and arches his back. He needs something in his mouth. He wants Mike’s big fingers. He looks up at Mike pleadingly.</p><p>“Hey, would you uh…” Jimmy hesitates. “stick your fingers in my mouth?”</p><p>Mike’s busy looking down at Jimmy’s cock as he strokes it, and he turns to him with an open-mouthed expression that Jimmy’s starting to recognize as arousal.</p><p>“Sure.” Mike replies with a little smile, sliding his hand up Jimmy's throat and grasping his chin.</p><p>Mike leans down and kisses him tenderly. When Mike pulls back, Jimmy opens his mouth slightly and drops the tip of his tongue over the crest of his bottom lip, hoping for the fingers he was promised. Mike hooks his thumb over Jimmy’s tongue and strokes it. It feels strange, having his cock and his tongue stroked at the same time, but in a good way. He opens wider and Mike smiles, replacing his thumb with his index and middle finger. He pushes further back, and Jimmy chokes a little. Mike goes to pull his hand away, but Jimmy grabs hold and keeps him there, moaning around his fingers.</p><p>“You really like that, don’t you?” Mike watches closely and moves his fingers around Jimmy’s tongue.</p><p>Jimmy can’t help himself; his eyes roll back, and he groans, rolling his hips up into Mike’s grip. He’s getting so close. When Mike leans down and starts licking his nipples, he loses his last bit of composure and bucks his hips, coming hard. A moment passes before Mike sits up and laughs. This confuses him until Mike reaches up to the side of his neck and his fingers come away covered in semen.</p><p>“Oh god, I’m sorry.” Jimmy says, embarrassed.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry, I liked it.” Mike smiles and grabs Jimmy’s discarded undershirt, using it to wipe up his fingers and Jimmy’s stomach.</p><p>Mike gets out of bed to clean himself up. Jimmy looks up at the clock and sees it’s almost 3:30am. Is Mike going to stick around? He wants him to, but he’s nervous to bring it up. Mike flicks off the lamp and crawls back into bed beside him.</p><p>“I’m gonna be sore for a week after sleeping on this thing.” Mike says with a yawn and puts his arm around him.</p><p>He holds Mike’s arm with both hands and glances sideways at him, but it's too dark now to see his face.</p><p>“So, you're staying?” Jimmy asks carefully.</p><p>“Unless you want me to go.” Mike says gruffly, rubbing gentle circles into Jimmy's shoulder.</p><p>“No, I want you.” Jimmy responds quickly. “I mean, I want you to stay.”</p><p>Mike ruffles Jimmy’s hair and gives him a peck on the cheek.</p><p>“Next time, you’re coming to my place.” Mike sighs and pulls the covers over them. “I have a real bed.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jimmy raises his eyebrow. “There’s gonna be a next time?”</p><p>Mike snorts softly and squeezes him tighter. “Shut up and go to sleep.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading 🥰 Kudos and comments appreciated.</p><p>The title is based on the song <em>Closer</em> by NIN.</p><p>I <em>might</em> continue this fic, but until I figure that out, I've marked it as complete.</p><p>Check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallVictories/profile">my profile</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>